


Трюк або лікувати

by barn2



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barn2/pseuds/barn2





	Трюк або лікувати

其實在街上店舖買就可以了，但瑪莉亞還是抵不住翼請求，如她所願。也許瑪莉亞未曾想過原來翼都可以如此的…腹黑。  
在瑪莉亞甫進門那刻開始，已被翼壓在牆上。單手抓緊瑪莉亞欲反抗的雙手，果斷的覆上櫻色的唇瓣，粗暴地咬吮那帶點冰冷的唇。或許是因為賽蓮娜以及剛剛那班圍着瑪莉亞拿糖的「狂蜂浪蝶」惹起翼的妒嫉，瑪莉亞雙手完全使不上力來反抗，主導權落入翼手中，一臉驚愕的瑪莉亞還來不及反應經已漸漸被翼激烈的吻同化，亦跟着翼的節奏回應這個火熱的接吻。翼乘瑪莉亞沒有防備，邊吻她邊走到某個位置，把她的雙手置於頭上，及後伸手到口袋拿出東西固定位置，為了引開瑪莉亞的注意力，翼讓舌頭在瑪莉亞口腔中恣意妄為，與瑪莉亞的舌打得火熱。而她的左手隔着衣服撫上她驕傲的腹肌及纖腰，右手迅速解開瑪莉亞長褲的鈕扣，潛進倒三角地帶，繼而輕輕拸開纖薄的物料，甫在四唇分開吸取氧氣之際，一根手指猛然地作出突擊。  
「啊!」  
「妳…」瑪莉亞哭笑不得。  
正想伸手阻止翼下一步行動卻發現自己的雙手被皮製手銬牢牢緊扣。  
「這…妳怎會…唔…唔」翼不等瑪莉亞說完,手指便在發功，瑪莉亞緊抿雙唇不讓聲音發出。此時瑪莉亞的下身仍處於非常乾澀的狀態，可是翼仍壞心地讓手指緩緩轉動，令疼痛感於瑪莉亞下身漫延開去。  
翼討厭衣物阻礙她的進攻，既然瑪莉亞無力反抗，翼乾脆一下子退去瑪莉亞下身所有障礙。與此同時翼亦不忘把自己下身的褲子都脫掉,方便進一步的行動。再度貼上瑪莉亞那誘人的櫻唇，熱忱地撕磨啜喫。翼的舌凌駕瑪莉亞的，掀起激烈的兩舌交戰。如此纏綿強勢的吻不但抽走瑪莉亞僅餘的氣力,還令她呼吸盡失。瑪莉亞這時才看清自己的處境。雙手被綁在翼平時做引體上升的橫杆上，只有腳尖能隱隱約約地能碰到地面。此時此刻不需要宣之於口，瑪莉亞也知道接下來的展開會是甚麼。  
「這可真糟糕啊!」瑪莉亞心想。  
目前狀況下最快能脫身的方法就是盡快滿足翼的需求。  
對上翼迷人的雙眸，瑪莉亞以蜻蜓點水式的輕吻作回應。  
二人面面相覷，繼而莞爾。翼的頭往前傾，下一秒四唇相接。兩舌相依相偎，四唇交織出濃情蜜意，二人的愛永不止息。就在這個時候，翼的右手感到微量的濕意。  
兩人的唇似碰非碰,翼問:「瑪莉亞妳…」  
瑪莉亞漲紅了臉，低下來點頭。  
這一刻翼笑逐顏開，對翼來說瑪莉亞的首肯比甚麼都來得珍貴。  
得到鼓舞的翼左手拉起瑪莉亞的恤衫蓋着瑪莉亞的眼睛，翼的目光沿着瑪莉亞姣好的身材四處游走。  
「翼?!」  
翼亦輕解羅裳，擁瑪莉亞入懷，左手從下而上輕描她光滑的美背，解開隱藏豐滿的扣子，隨即掉到地上，二人肉帛相見。  
感到瑪莉亞的身體有點發抖，翼溫婉地問:「瑪莉亞很緊張嗎?」  
「有一點。」  
翼的唇貼上瑪莉亞的耳邊，吹了口氣,道:「放鬆。妳會喜歡的。」  
正當翼打算行動之際，瑪莉亞突然一句:「等一下。」  
「怎了?我的瑪莉亞。」翼又在她耳邊呼了口氣。  
「恤衫…還有手銬…」  
翼嫣然一笑，道:「那個別在意，待完了我自然會解開。」  
瑪莉亞還想說點甚麼的，可是翼已經吻上她粉色的櫻唇。瑪莉亞輕啟雙唇，翼便熱情地覆了上來，翼的舌狂熱地橫掃她的唇瓣及雪貝，甚至扳起她的舌頭交纏打結。再往下吻着她幼嫩的頸項，迷人的鎖骨，漸漸來到豐碩之地，唇瓣輕輕磨擦蓓蕾的周邊，左手迅速地拿捏到重點，不斷繞圈擠壓搓揉，令其變得敏感。翼的唇感到瑪莉亞胸前的小果實變得堅挻，果斷地含上，舌頭像漫步般走遍柔軟之地，繼而用力地吸啜，舌尖溫柔地在堅挺的周遭打圈圈，再舔吃着那迷人的粉點，手指就在另一邊用心地替小櫻桃按摩，令瑪莉亞性感的聲音不絕於耳。翼的右手現正處身於一片汪洋大海之中，她知道瑪莉亞的慾望已經完全被挑起，翼的右手開始發功，猛然進出，惹得瑪莉亞一陣呻吟。  
「啊…嗯…唔…啊…」  
「翼…翼…啊!」  
翼的左手來到瑪莉亞的腰間，再緩緩摸到她的大腿，在其內側來回掃蕩，然後提起瑪莉亞的左腿，右手一個深入再迅速抽出，扶上瑪莉亞的右腿置於腰間。瑪莉亞雙手被手銬扣着置於頭上，只能靠夾着翼纖腰的雙腿支撐身體。兩根手指左右擺動地鉆進火熱的甬道，指甲輕划充滿愛意的肉壁，再來就是連綿不絕地瘋狂抽動。而小口一直在那雙渾圓上用功，舌頭在柔軟之地翩翩起舞，舔舐蓓蕾的蜜汁，吸啜可口的粉點，扯咬那可愛致極的小櫻桃，陣陣酥麻的刺激誘使瑪莉亞喊出瘋狂的情慾叫聲。  
「啊…嗯…嗯…唔…啊!」  
「慢點…翼…翼啊…」  
「不…不…啊呀!」  
「啊…不要…停…不…不要…」  
瑪莉亞歡愉的叫聲使翼興奮度火速上升，隨着瑪莉亞粉點脖起變得堅挺，下方的進攻速度亦相對加快，第三根手指的投入使室內的聲浪推更高了。  
「啊…嗯…嗯…唔」  
「瑪莉亞…我想聽。再大聲一點吧!」  
翼說罷便用力一下子把三根手指同時延伸到差不多盡頭的地方又抽了出來，每一次都比前一次加快速度以及增強力度。  
「嗯…嗯…翼…啊…翼…翼!!」  
感到瑪莉亞下身傳來一陣緊致，三根手指隨着高潮的吼叫同時捅進最深入的地方。  
「啊!呀─」瑪莉亞雙手抓緊橫杆，弓起身體迎合着翼重力的一擊,一股溫熱的暖流從隱密處如小河般順流過翼修長手指，溢出洞口。  
瑪莉亞大口大口地粗喘着氣，未料翼把她整個人抬高，雙腿放在肩膀上。瑪莉亞得釋翼的意圖，可是已經為時已晚，翼根本沒有給予瑪莉亞休息的機會。翼的舌由下而上的舔着大腿內側的奶白色液體，在迷離的入口中加以挑逗，使瑪莉亞感到灼熱難耐。輕輕的鑽進瑪莉亞的秘密通道,迎來的是黏稠的愛液，翼用力地吸吮，接收瑪莉亞對自己的濃郁愛意。翼感到她的舌頭仿佛要與瑪莉亞融為一體似的,持續不斷地致力與洞口接軌。舔着慢慢收縮的肉壁，慾望的火舌找到了小豆的正確位置，壞心地輕彈磨擦，引來酥麻的觸感,令其變得火熱。再沿周遭輕輕的打圈挑逗，充滿愛意的調戲讓小豆變得更為堅挺，翼以帶有瑪莉亞熱度的唇與灼熱之舌把小豆馴服，使勁地拉扯，情迷地吸啜,恣意地進出惹來高亢連場的美聲，雙手亦把玩着在兩團柔軟中預備綻放的蓓蕾，揑壓搓揉，無一幸免。瑪莉亞肉壁仍停留於緊繃狀態，翼知道瑪莉亞快要第二次到達美妙的國度，衝破自己的音域界限。  
「嗯…嗯…唔…哈…」  
感到瑪莉亞的下身已逐漸適應了火舌的慾求，翼決定讓兩根手指沒入甬道，舌頭繼續與小豆追逐嬉戲，手指則迎上來退下去，接二連三地瘋狂抽動，來到一半退出再伺機捅到盡頭及後以迅雷不及掩耳的速度抽出。手指跟舌頭的完美配合把瑪莉亞帶到另一個的境界。  
「嘩…哈…啊..嗯…」  
「不行了!翼…翼!我不行了!」  
「啊─」  
瑪莉亞的腳趾完全踡縮，雙手亦與手銬抗爭，牢牢抓緊橫杆。沒有支點的腰肢大幅度地拱起，下身繃緊得欲把翼的舌頭和手指都吞噬似的。未幾，愛液急湧傾巢而出,噴射式的濺到翼臉龐。  
翼伸手抹掉，然後放進口中品嚐。  
「妳…」瑪莉亞上氣不接下氣害羞地道。  
翼放下瑪莉亞，替她穿好恤衫，解開皮手銬。受衝擊過後的瑪莉亞手酸腿軟，甫釋放就跌入翼懷中，二人雙雙倒地，而翼則坐享佳人的溫香軟肉，不安份的手肆意地描繪着瑪莉亞白滑的美背。  
瑪莉亞帶有怒意的目光迎來的是翼一臉的壞笑。  
「翼你…」  
「瑪莉亞，這不是Trick or Treat的本意嗎?」  
「欸?」  
「沒糖果就理應要Trick。不是麼?」  
「風鳴翼你!!!」  
「你的寶貝妹妹還有月讀她們在等你，我們還是快點走吧!」


End file.
